Patent publications DE 1929659 and DE 2644576 as well as the public application DE 2700934 disclose fastening means for axial bodies based on a pressure created by hydraulic pressure for reducing a fastening sleeve. However, these fastening means involve a problem of oil leaks caused by wear or failure of the seals.